devils_jesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fryda Sliver-Blade
About Fryda Backstory Born within Blackwater Correctional Facility, Fryda started in the world weak, Due to the damage to her egg, Fryda had slight autism. in the care of her older brother, Diemedes, but after an attack by her mother, She and Diemedes managed to leave, both being adopted out Apart from one another when fryda was 9. This separation from the only person she trusted made her into a rebel of a child, often running away from home, she was bullied constantly within schooling for her lack of soical skills and her size, until she began fighting back. Her quickly stepped in, stopping her. at the age of 13 she lost her mother in an elemental accident, making Fryda abandon her home and run away, she ended up in the street, fending for herself, it wasn't long until she was found by a gang of thieves interested with her strength and size, choosing to force her into the group, but she quickly became a member, able to stop guards while they chased others. From a distance she watched her brother become king, contuning her life of crime until she was captured and put to death, Until Queen Dara approached her, Offering her a job as Diemedes personal guard. Fryda couldn't have accepted faster. She trained and became Diemedes personal guard, She was very close to both Dara and Diemedes, And their four children, doing everything in her power to make them happy and safe. When Diemedes began the plot against Dara, Fryda tried to convince him otherwise, She knew Diemedes truly believed that she was a demon, along with Amanda, She knew that she must help him for the good of the world, so when the assassination had taken place, she insured Diemedes was safe, but allowed Amanda to be taken away from the phoenix. Not having it in her heart to hunt the young girl. She spent her time caring for her brother after that, watching his heart break at the killing of his family, She watched as he could smile no more, she disided it was time she brought Amanda back, to end if once and for all. After a mouth of hunting with her team of men, she found Amanda, And brought her back, Allowing Diemedes to choose when she died, but he didn't have the heart to kill her, it wasn't until Corey ran away after seeing Amanda's mistreatment that she desired to put matters into her own hands and kill Amanda. Once Fryda got news of Amanda's escape, she was confused, sure that she killed her, Fryda blamed herself and went to hunt her down personally, Getting her old team to begin the hunt. Fryda's mild Autism As an Adult: Fryda got treatment as soon as she was adopted, but after running away it stopped until it started again once she became personal guard, until now when she functions like a Average adult, But she finds it hard to make eye contact with people or continue a long conversation, as well as being quite introverted. matched with not being able to show many emotions, such as joy but quite easily for anger. Fryda grew a fascination in exercise and anatomy, particularly in the back and body, she is quite smart, particularly in those areas, but she finds it hard to show it. Fryda may sometimes rub her right arm without her realizing if she isn't doing anything.